Reboot
by Chevreuil
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un homme, qui prend enfin le taureau par les cornes. Il affronte sa réalité. Et surtout, il sait qu'il n'en sortira pas indemne. Mini fic sur les Infinite. Pairing ; Myungyeol/Wooyeol


Tout d'abord, je peux comprendre que vous trouviez ça bizarre. Parce-que ça l'est. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussie à retranscrire l'ambiance que je voulais, mais j'espère quand même que vous réussirez à ressentir ... Tout ça, et surtout que ça vous donnera envie de connaître la suite.

* * *

Il fait sombre. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, et l'air chaud empli l'appartement. C'est insoutenable. Une drôle d'odeur flotte , un parfum, mêlé à celui de la pourriture. L'appartement, très peu meublé, se retrouve avec une armée d'insectes, tous attirés par l'odeur nauséabonde.

Les débris jonchent le sol, et quelques uns salissent même les tapis luxueux. La boiserie des murs est recouverte de tableaux. Des toiles parfois vierges, parfois pleines de couleurs, de mots. Certaines, d'emplois du temps, ou même de listes de courses.

Le plus grand, celui entreposé juste au-dessus de la cheminée, est taché de la couleur orange. Sur la toile, quelqu'un a écrit au stylo noir des mots comme ''Joie, bonheur'' et autres. Quelqu'un d'autre a ajouté, au stylo rouge, des mots comme ''Malheur, ennui''. Un peu plus loin, plus écarté des autres, ''Abandon''.

_''J'ai pensé à toi, et ….''_

Griffonnés sur une feuille. L'écriture est fine, mais brouillonne. Les lettres sont noires, et penchées. Écrites avec légèreté.

Il se laisse tomber à même le sol. La moquette amortie sa chute. Il a chaud. Alors il se déchausse, se déshabille, et se retrouve très vite en sous-vêtement dans le salon. Il attache ses cheveux, jouant quelques seconds avec une mèche rebelle, ne voulant pas se laisser attraper par le chouchou.

Il a soif. Alors il tend le bras, et attrape la canette de bière, à moitié vide. Il boit.

Il a faim. Mais rien n'est comestible, autour de lui. Il n'a pas la force de se lever, alors il se recroqueville sur lui-même, enfonçant autant qu'il le peut sa tête dans la moquette moelleuse. À côté de lui, traîne encore le papier légèrement chiffonné.

Une lettre, l'enveloppe traînant dans un coin.

Elle sent encore fort le parfum. Une Eau de Cologne masculine, penchant pourtant plus pour le mixte, au vu de la senteur légèrement fruitée. La flagrance est persistante. Du bout des doigts, il caresse les angles du papier.

Il a envie de _le_ voir. C'est là, au creux de son estomac. Ça le tiraille.

De loin, il entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Des pas souples, et silencieux. Ceux de Myungsoo le croyant endormi.

Silence. La lumière s'allume. Jusqu'à maintenant, la lune l'éclairait, filtrant à travers le rideau. Myungsoo, qui s'était arrêté à la chambranle, s'approche finalement de lui, et s'abaisse à sa hauteur, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il le dévisage quelques seconds.

Lui aussi il a chaud. Alors il se déchausse à son tour, enlève sa veste, son pull, et se retrouve en boxer. Il s'étend face à Sungyeol, et se rapproche le plus possible, le morceau de papier faisant barrière entre leurs souffles.

Sungyeol garde les yeux fermés. Myungsoo tapote doucement le nez de Sungyeol, et dérive vers ses joues, qu'il caresse d'un geste aérien, avant de remonter vers ses cheveux. Il joue avec, et descend vers l'oreille, puis vers le grain de beauté, posé juste à côté du lobe.

Sungyeol ouvre enfin les yeux. Son regard percute celui de son cadet, et ils se fixent. L'air hagard pour l'un, et inquiet pour l'autre.

-Tu as mangé quoi, aujourd'hui ?

-Des pâtes.

Mensonge. Ça pue le mensonge, mais Myungsoo ne dit rien, et se rapproche un peu plus. Il attrape d'un air curieux la lettre, la déplie. Ses yeux parcours les quelques mots, et il fronce les sourcils.

-C'est de qui ?

-Un type à qui je dois quelques trucs.

-Encore un ? Tu ne les as pas tous remboursés ?

-Pas lui.

Myungsoo souffle, et roule en boule le papier qu'il jette un peu plus loin, se glissant encore plus près de Sungyeol. Leurs fronts se touchent. Sa main flatte les côtes de Sungyeol, et descend vers les hanches.

-Tu lui dois combien ?

Un temps d'arrêt. Sungyeol ferme à nouveau les yeux, et renifle. Myungsoo ne met jamais de parfum, il peut donc aisément retrouver la senteur de la lettre, flottant dans la pièce. Il l'inspire autant qu'il peut. Il veut s'en imprégner.

Il a perdu l'habitude de converser. Généralement, Myungsoo parle pour deux. Il vit grâce au testament de ses parents. Un bon petit paquet de pognon, et il a quitté son travail.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand bosseur. Tout ça, il le laissait aux autres. Aucune envie de se retrouver esclave d'un bout de papier. L'école l'avait déjà traumatisé sur ce point là. Une fois adulte, il ne voulait laisser aucun humain entraver sa liberté.

Et c'est le cas. Personne n'est là pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. C'est lui qui dicte.

-Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

-Trop ? Tu te fiches de moi ? À combien s'élève le montant, pour que tu puisses qualifier ça de ''beaucoup trop'' ?

Sungyeol fronce les sourcils, et ferme un peu plus fort les yeux. D'un geste sec, il chasse la main de Myungsoo, et grogne.

Il n'a pas envie d'en parler. De parler tout court.

-Si tu savais …

Myungsoo n'est pas du genre insistant. Il a bien compris le message. Pourtant, il reste là, à le regarder. Son regard n'est plus inquiet. Juste vide, fatigué. Il attrape le plaid reposant sur le canapé, et les recouvre tous les deux, jusqu'au dessus de leurs têtes. Il se met dos à Sungyeol, et arque les jambes.

Au bout de quelques minutes -une dizaine- Sungyeol s'approche, et s'encastre contre Myungsoo, sans pour autant passer ses mains autour de lui. Il niche sa tête dans son omoplate, et se pelotonne un peu plus à son dos, fort, musclé.

Il tend le bras pour saisir la boule de papier, et avec le peu d'espace qu'il y a entre leurs deux corps, parvient à la déposer contre son ventre. Une chaleur lui brûle la peau, et les reins. La chair de poule parcoure son épiderme, et la pièce devient suffocante.

Il serre un peu plus fort le papier, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Encore quelqu'un tentant de le faire céder. Céder à des caprices humain, certes, mais si désagréables. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Dés qu'il avait lu ces quelques mots, c'était fichu. Il allait le faire. _Lui_ rendre tout. _Le_ rembourser.

Demain, ce serait le grand jour. Demain, il partirait, et réglerait ce problème. Une fois pour toute.

Très vite, il s'endort. Déterminé, et le ventre vide.


End file.
